1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates methods for identifying events for a vehicle and systems thereof, and more specifically, relates methods for identifying events for a vehicle by analyzing an image received from a video source positioned on the vehicle and systems thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, advanced electronics, communications, and system-controlling techniques are well developed, and often applied to vehicle production or driving services for improving driving safety systems. These techniques can prevent accidents and improve traffic safety by monitoring the alertness of drivers, augmenting vision fields to prevent collision, and providing information on safety. For example, a Digital Video (DV) camera positioned on the car can be utilized for capturing a plurality of images continuously when the car is moving, and the images can be analyzed for obtaining image information to determine the situation of the car. In general, the image information is two-dimensional and each of the images has a scanline in the same position. The image information can be defined by its spatial characteristics (information from the scanlines) and its temporal characteristics (information at different timing). In addition, spatial information can be transformed to temporal information by calculating a statistical characteristic of the scanlines, i.e. the scanlines can be utilized to gather spatial information to get temporal information.
An advanced and integrated intellectual communication environment will provide people with good driving conditions and traffic services, which will certainly make it safer to drive. How to detect vehicle events both efficiently and accurately dominates the overall performance of the auxiliary system.